A synchronous machine energized by permanent magnets is known from DE 198 51 883 A1 with a laminated rotor core made of metal laminations into which the permanent magnets are embedded. With this known synchronous machine magnetic flux inhibitors are provided at least between a cutout for accommodating permanent magnets consisting of at least one magnetic disk and the air gap of the synchronous machine, which are implemented as slots or cutouts in the material. Furthermore the known synchronous machine contains means for creating a sine-wave energizing field in the air gap. This is achieved by the contour of the laminated rotor core facing towards the air gap being embodied such that the desired sine wave-shaped energizing field is produced.